If You Ask
by DarkSkye264
Summary: This is a songfic. The song being used is I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. It's kinda Nalu


Disclaimer: I'm really starting to hate disclaimer's I don't own anything, I don't own Fairy Tail (You wouldn't want me too) or Z103.5 (If I did it would be non stop music no commercials) See always so repetitive. I also don't own I'd Lie that brilliant song belongs to the equally brilliant artist Taylor Swift.

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed flopping down on her couch. Natsu just seemed to be getting more difficult to handle without Erza around to stop him and Gray from constantly fighting and breaking everything in their sights including her beautiful home Lucy thought glumly. And although he had almost burned down her house at least ten times, ate all her food, burned her books and constantly drove her crazy, yet she would never want him to leave and she would never let him. She shook her head looking at what she called her room. Right now it was crossover between hell and a living nightmare. She sighed looking at the room that was basically covered with clothes, dirty dishes, misplaced papers and books on the ground making it look like she threw all the books in the world onto her apartment floor. She at first intended to go lie down in bed but had things to do like umm maybe cleaning the garbage dump she called a house. She was going to kill Natsu. It was 7 o'clock and she would be lucky if she finished before 12 pm tomorrow. She groaned and started cleaning wishing it wouldn't be such a long night.<p>

**5 ½ hours later**

Lucy smiled finally, she was done. She sat down and turned the radio on to keep her from falling asleep. She smiled taking a pen and paper preparing to write to her mother like she did every night since the day she died. Lucy smiled hoping to make Natsu's ears ring from all the stuff she was about to say and write when a song on the radio caught her dwindling attention.

"I'd lie by Taylor Swift right now on Z103.5."

Lucy smiled as the catchy tune started to fill her apartment. She was about to turn back to writing when the lyrics caught her attention.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't think that passenger seat<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Has ever looked this good to me**__**  
><strong>__**He tells me about his night**__**  
><strong>__**And I count the colors in his eyes**_

_**He'll never fall in love he swears**__**  
><strong>__**As he runs his fingers through his hair**_

* * *

><p>Lucy smiled thinking of Natsu falling in love buying roses, going on dates and talking about feelings. The whole idea seemed ridiculous and she ended up laughing but quickly stopped when she noticed that he could fall in love and the person he may fall in love with may not be her. She shook her head she shouldn't be thinking this way.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong<strong>__**  
><strong>__**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**__**  
><strong>__**He tells a joke I fake a smile**__**  
><strong>__**That I know all his favourite songs and**__**  
><strong>_

_**I could tell you his favourite colors green**__**  
><strong>__**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**__**  
><strong>__**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**__**  
><strong>__**And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

* * *

><p>Lucy nodded knowing that she had truthfully knew him better than he knew himself from his favourite songs, to his favourite food and everything in between. But in the end she also knew to him she was only a friend and that's all she would ever be<em><strong>.<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>He looks around the room<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Innocently overlooks the truth**__**  
><strong>__**Shouldn't a light go on?**__**  
><strong>__**Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?**_

_**He sees everything black and white**__**  
><strong>__**Never let nobody see him cry**__**  
><strong>__**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed remembering all the time they were alone together and she expected him to realize something, anything but he was a simple minded fool, who she knew inside and out. She smiled thinking of the simple boy who probably did see everything in black and white. Meaning she would probably be his friend never his girlfriend because that would mean she both.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I could tell you his favourite colors green<strong>__**  
><strong>__**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**__**  
><strong>__**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**__**  
><strong>__**And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

_**He stands there then walks away**__**  
><strong>__**My God, if I could only say**__**  
><strong>__**I'm holding every breathe for you**_

* * *

><p>Lucy frowned if only she could say what she had wanted to say. Shaking her head she picked up her pen wondering what to write.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>He'd never tell you but he can play guitar<strong>__**  
><strong>__**I think he can see through everything but my heart**__**  
><strong>__**First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"**__**  
><strong>__**So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle**_

* * *

><p>Lucy laughed thinking of Natsu on stage playing a guitar while wearing a leather jacket and his signature scarf with a pair of jeans and a cowboy boots giving the audience a brooding look. She broke into a fit of laughter but stopped as she realized that the fool had not been able to see what's in front of him. And even though it was a hopeless case she would wake up tomorrow praying for a miracle, hoping that he would notice her feelings and feel the same way.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, I could tell you his favourite colors green<strong>__**  
><strong>__**He loves to argue oh and it kills me**__**  
><strong>__**His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes**__**  
><strong>__**And if you asked me if I love him**__**  
><strong>__**If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Mama,<strong>_

_**Yes I could tell you his favourite colour's pink (as gay as it may sound)**_

_**He loves to break into my house oh and it drives me mad.**_

_**His scarf's beautiful (although he wears it everyday…I wonder if it's soft) **_

_**He has his fathers skill (with fire)**_

_**And if you asked me if I love him**_

_**If you ask me if I love him…**_

"_I'd lie" Lucy said finishing her sentence out loud_

* * *

><p>AN: All I can say is please no flames. I've never written a song fic before. So please be kind. I just had to add the part about Natsu playing the guitar I'm sorry that was merly for my own amuesment.

~Skye


End file.
